


[Podfic] Faerie-Touched

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In a world of sorcerers and magic, Sherlock is a Faerie-born and John, lacking any kind of magical talent, often seems a bit out of place. But he has a gift all his own...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faerie-Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faerie-Touched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465501) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Faerie-Touched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465501/chapters/803881)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** In a world of sorcerers and magic, Sherlock is a Faerie-born and John, lacking any kind of magical talent, often seems a bit out of place. But he has a gift all his own...  
**Length:** 55:46  
**Cover Art:** (and podbook) by cybel  
**Music:** Eveil des fées - Les Fragments de la Nuit  
**Download:** [part 1 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/FaerieTouched1.mp3) | [part 2 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/FaerieTouched2.mp3)

**Notes:** Thanks to cybel for the cover art and podbook, and to blind_author for the permission and this fab story.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
